Detention Trip to the Ghost Zone
by lunamuso-ka15
Summary: Having detention with his friends, sister, and the group he hates the most instead of having the fun free ghost long weekend break from school with his friends must suck but when a ghost that escaped from the ghost zone sends all of them to the ghost zone must really suck. How would Danny and his friends get everyone out without exposing his secret?...don't look at me idk (-.-)..jk
1. Chapter 1: IntroductionTucker detention

_**Detention Trip to the Ghost Zone:**_

**Chapter 1: **

_Rriinnngg_

"YES! Just two more class and goodbye school of hell and helllloo long weekend!", exclaimed Danny walking to their next class with his two best friend Tucker Foley the famous techno geek of the Amity Park and ladies man in his head and Samantha Manson aka Sam if you still want your body in the right places and bruised free.

"I know I'm so excited for our FUN SCHOOL FREE weekend! I got everything we need at _Ma maison"_, said a smiling Sam in French. Tucker narrowed his eyes at Sam

"Sam! You know that I can't understand you when you are speaking French so speak ENGLISH!" said an angry Tucker.

Sam smirked, "Heh I know it's just funny to annoy you and I said _my house_ techno geek" joked Sam. "God, ever since you took that French class you been using it against us" said Tucker annoyed while Danny nodded agreeing laughing to with Sam about this conversation they had ever since Sam had to pick an extra curriculum for her Junior year since she finished a class ahead of time.

"While it's not my fault that I-"Danny interrupted Sam

"Yeah I would LOVE to hear you two argue about this again" Danny said sarcastically, "but unlike you two I would like to once in my half life to get to class on time without a ghost coming out of no where to end me" Danny said doing the bunny quote thingy with his fingers at the 'end me' part (sorry I forgot what that was called tell me if you do) while trying to run to class dragging Sam with him

"Danny got to slow down! Look we're here already" replied Sam, Danny turned around and realization a blush came to his face when realized he almost ran by the classroom "oh, I knew that" Sam chuckled and they smiled at each other,

"Hey! Why you… left…. me like that" Tucker said trying to catch his breathe which caused Danny and Sam to break the loving stare they were giving to each other,

"Wait why are you breathing so hard we were like a few feet ahead of you" Danny asked while they were walking to their seats in the mid section of the classroom. Sam chuckled, "Cause he's doesn't have enough energy or body strength to catch up since all he eat is meat, meat, MEAT" Sam stated Tucker narrowed his eyes at her knowing that she knows he's is terrible at running and she was just saying this to tick him off. Sam laughed and held her sundress down before sitting down next to Danny who was to hold his laughter.

Danny was still amazed that Pamela Manson mother of Sam Manson the girl who would rather die than wear anything girly especially anything her mom would want her to dress in had actually got Sam to wear a sundress. When he first saw her walking up to him at his locker last year wearing that he was shocked, the first thing she said was "At least its Black and in my style…kind of". She had a black and purple jacket over her dress and thankfully still had her combat boots, choker, and bracelet. Sam had to fight to still keep her boots saying that if she was attacked she could kick them with her mighty and heavy boots which convinced them enough to let it go especially with her grandma threatening them with kicking them out or something he doesn't remember he was too busy drooling over her new look but unfortunately that didn't convince him enough that he had feelings for her yet. Sam's hair had grown a little bit but was still short, she sometimes have it in ponytail or in her usual or when she's lazy she leaves it down. Sam wasn't the only one to change a bit him and Tucker had changed too. Tucker had grown little taller and his hair grow in to dreads but was short enough to be hidden by his red beret showing only a little; he was now wearing a yellow t-shirt with a green sweater over it and longer cargo pants which was sometimes tucked in his boots. Danny was now an inch taller than Tucker and wearing a blue and white jacket with a red t-shirt and blue jeans and his regular shoes. Since the trio had be doing ghost hunting they are fit and have great ghost fighting skills. Because of this the boys had some muscles but it's not really noticeable unless you hang around them a lot or really look at them which most people don't because they think their weird. "Oh really you-"Tucker started but stop when the most popular and 'hottest' girl in school entered the class. Tucker was now starting to drool with the rest of the guys in the class. She smirked and walked over to the front of the class because there they can all look at her beauty and according to her (which she told everyone in class when she first took that seat) some were too much of a loser for her to behind them. Sam looked at Tucker with disgusted and than at Danny who was surprisingly was not looking at the shallow witch called Paulina which made Sam smiled a little at but it quickly came down when Valerie came in and Danny smiled and waved at her and she did the same. Sam suddenly felt depressed but decide to put it aside when Mr. Lancer came in, "Hello Juniors lovely day we're having" Mr. Lancer asked but knew it wasn't since it was raining outside. Everything went the usual way it did expect Danny was sneaking glance or staring at Sam instead of Valerie like he use to last week which Sam haven't notice expect Tucker who was sitting to the other side of Danny and who was now snickering and telling Jazz on his PDA while trying to hide it from Mr. Lancer who saw what he was doing

"Mr. Foley I never knew you loved seeing me so much" he said sarcastically Tucker looked up and put away his PDA and smiled nervously and tried to explain but Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes and Tucker stop "Well since you look seeing me so much why don't you come tomorrow and send Saturday detention with me and your detention buddies"

"Aw man" Tucker said sliding down his chair while the class laughed at him. 


	2. Author's Note

Hola, this isn't a chapter (in case you haven't notice). Anyway I'm new here and my first time writing a fanfiction but I am CRAZY in love with Danny Phantom xp. And I would really love it if you guys can help me by telling me if I have any mistakes or if you don't understand anything.

And I would love it if you guys would help me decide how Danny and Sam get Detention (nothing nasty =.=). Yeah, that's right I'm be asking you guys to SOMETIMES help me with the chapters. so bad ass I know. ( you can't see it but i'm smirking right now). so there =)

Wait do i REALLY have to put this (down below) if I do oops I forgot put it in the first chapter hehe….

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ i do not own Danny phantom just the story and if i did own DP tv show well let's just leave it at that and not because I wouldn't know what to do with it…. hehe... anyway review por favor… bye bye now :p !


	3. Chapter 2: Danny gets detention

Chapter 2:

(still in Mr. Lancer's classroom)

Danny P.O.V:

BLAH BLAH BLAH what all I heard as my head was slowly slipping from head since al of a sudden my head got heavy. I should really pick up my head before it falls flat on the desk… Nah to tired and lazy. Stupid ghosts. Last night was not fun I had to fight all the ghosts that was out and put them back into the ghost zone to have a total free weekend long break with my awesome best friends and my annoy yet awesome sister who also helps me with the ghosts. I surprisingly was enjoying her company and help but she still had that annoying side of her which results me to bang my head against the walls. Which is a lot. A least Sam and Tucker are getting along with her. Like Sam and Jazz only had like TWO arguments with each other every MONTH. Which is saying a lot, Sam usually has arguments when you walk right in front of her and the only ways you can avoid these yells of hate is if you smart enough to agree and leave or if she knows you long enough and likes you and would only result to a few or nun at all (like me :D) unless your Tucker that's when hell breaks loose but it's cool they're still best of friends. But since Tucker got detention and ruined our weekend with him getting detention I think I would let Sam handle him. Plus I'm too tired to harass him with my ghost powers.

I yawned luckily without looking. I was this close to take a nap with my eyes halfway closed-a trick I learned- to look like i was just looking down taking notes when all of a sudden Mr. Lancer clapped his hands making half of the class to jump with me along.

frowned at this, "Alright kids get into a group of four and work on your group assessment" ,the class turned to their friends and Sam and Tucker moved their desks closer to mines and I looked down at the worksheet she kid handed to us.

"Umm" I dragged on and looked at Sam with a confused lost face, Sam sighed "He just talked about it a few seconds ago Danny, I'm not explaining this to you", I give her my famous puppy face and she crumpled like broken cookies. She always falls for it. I smirked inside.

Sam sighed defeated, "fine but-" "hi" we all looked up and saw Valerie smiling shyly at them.

Third person P.O.V:

"Hi" the trio looked up and saw Valerie Gray in front of them and a little nervous. Valerie was now wearing a yellow dress shirt tucked in a pair of jeans with her tennis shoes. She still had her yellow headband but her hair was a little shorter but did not past her shoulders. Valerie was around the same height as Sam. She still didn't know about Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom but recently was softer to the Phantom since she saw him save Sam from Skulker when she was being attack. Valerie really wanted to be friends with the trio especially Sam. Valerie could really see them being friends maybe even best friends if Sam lets her. Valerie really liked how Sam was independent, hardworking, smart, beautiful, didn't care what others thought about her and cares about others instead of herself even the people she detest. She wanted to be like her but not in a creepy way she just wanted to be friends. Valerie was over her crush on Danny and only wants to think about how to make herself stronger and protect the people she cared about. She still hunts ghost but she sometimes lets Phantom handle them since he's better and good.

"Can I with you guys? I have no one to work with that I can tolerant with" Valerie said. She was very nervous to talk to the trio but she had no one to work with that she would get along with. Tucker had a flirty look on his face but she ignored it, Danny had a dazed look on his face but it's pretty much from the lack of sleep and tiredness from last night activity, but Sam glared a little and looked her over for any secret hidden agenda, when she found nothing (since she good at looking at people true nature) Sam looked at her normally and shrugged, "Sure why not" sam answered since the boys was in dreamland. Valerie grinned happily and pulled a desk over and they fixed their desk to a bigger looking table (you know those group table) so Sam and Valerie was sitting next to each other and Danny in front of Sam and Tucker to Valerie side.

"So let's get to work" Sam said snapping Danny wake, " WHAT! I didn't do it!" danny yelled, everyone in class laughed at him as he blush at his outburst. Mr. Lancer send a warning look at danny and danny mouthed 'sorry'. Sam chuckled at this and so did Valerie and Tucker, Danny groaned.

~DPDPDPDPDPDPDP~

After class Sam and Valerie went to class since they have the same last class together and Valerie suggested to go together which Sam shrugged to but not after Sam and Danny yelled at Tucker for getting detention. Danny and Tucker walked to their class happily because their teacher for their last class wasn't here so they can do anything cause no one really listen to the substitute teacher if their not strict but they got Ms. Taylor, she's like the nicest teacher and most easiest to take advantage of. While they were walking to class Danny's ghost senses went off. Danny groaned "I thought I got rid of all of them", Tucker sighed and stopped with Danny when they were only two classrooms away. "I'll come with you" Tucker suggested to make it easier but Danny shook his head "nah just go to class it's probably a lower power ghost" at that Danny turned the opposite way, making sure no one was there "I'm going ghost!" he yelled. He flew out of school and saw the box ghost. The box ghost was 'terrorizing' a group of three year olds who wasn't really scared just staring blankly at him, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE of my awesome box power" he shouted trying to be scary. Danny sighed and shook his head but stood where he was. The kids just stared for a while then laughed at him, the box ghost ghost was shocked and angry. "You dare laugh at the all mighty box ghost",

"You look stupid" one of the kids said the rest of them laughed and started to throw rocks or anything they lay eyes on. Danny was laughing his ass off while the kids chased after the box ghost.

"Hey" Danny said after he was done laughing, they stop and looked at Phantom, the two boys and girl looked scared until one of the two boys stepped up "We ain't scared of no ghost!" and started to throw rocks at Phantom and the rest did too.

"Wait wait wait wait WAIT! Phantom screamed "I'm a good ghost you know Phantom. DANNY PHANTOM!" the kids stopped "oops sorry" they said together "But what happens when you mess with us!" the same boy said who was trying to impress his little girl best friend but Danny was the only one who didn't see it (sigh) "you better take that loser of a ghost outta here before I mess him up" the boy glared at the box ghost who was scared of the kids especially that boy "I am no lose!" they kids give him a 'Really' look and the little girl stomped her foot to back off making the box ghost jump "BEWARE" he said before running away "LOSER GHOST!" the other boy yelled. the three kids looked at Phantom and he looked back and realization came to him "oh right" Danny went after the box ghost "hey! where do you think you're going?" Danny said flying in front of him "Away form those kids their kinda scary" box ghost said Phantom nodded in agreement "Wait aren't you suppose to be at school cause its been like 25 minutes already" box ghost said, Danny slapped his forehead "darn it" and sucked the box ghost into the thermos "I'm so out of it" at that Phantom flew back to school, turned back to Fenton and ran to class and forgetting to open the door which resulting in him to hit the door hard and dropping to the floor "ahh really?!" he said to himself holding his head in his hands "Mr. Fenton just because you're teacher isn't here doesn't mean you can come to class whenever you want" Danny looked up and saw holding the door and looking down at him with anger in his face and disappointment in his eyes "Detention this weekend Saturday" Danny groaned and got up and waked to his sit "At least now you and your friends can be together for detention this weekend" said going back to teaching but Danny looked at Tucker who was next to him "what does he mean by friends?" danny asked a smiling Tucker.


	4. Chapter 3: Catfight of the Year

Chapter 3: The catfight of the year

Hello thanks for Reviewing and liking this story and giving me these ideas for this chapter I kinda combinated my ideas and some of yours too. So I hope you enoy this chapter and review. Love you :) but not you Tommy. NEVER YOU TOMMY :( ... I'm kidding I don't even know a Tommy :D but I wish I did :(.

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Danny Phantom duh just this story but it would been so awesome if I did right? ... Nothing really sigh (pouty face)

~LINEBREAKER~

"Sam got detention!" Danny exclaimed a few minutes after the bell ranged "Yeah" Tucker nodded his head laughing a little; Danny ignored this "How?" Danny asked, Tucker laughed more "she got into a argument with her teacher and Paulina then Paulina said something that ticked her off and started to attack her" Tucker was full on laughing now, "Some kid in her class recorded the fight but its going to be detected soon so here watch it I'm only showing you the fight only," Tucker took out his PDA and found the video and skipped through it, "wait why only the fight?" Danny questioned Tucker laughed a little, "Because I'm not the one to tell you she should" Tucker said and started the video, "Plus the video couldn't catch the full argument that led to the fighting".

_Danny looked at the video of a shocked and angry Sam and Valerie giving a laughing Paulina and Star death glare but Sam's glare was more scarier, then after recovery from her shock Sam slammed her hands on her desk, walked a few steps over to Paulina, "YOU SHALLOW BITCH!" Sam screamed and dragged Paulina down to the floor by her hair, everyone moved away quickly along with some of their desk to give them some space. "SAM!" Valerie shouted getting over her shock and ran over to them but Danny notice that Valerie took her time and saw the corner of her mouth rising up a little but wasn't really noticeable. Sam was clearly winning this catfight but Paulina was trying to fight back, Sam punched Paulina in the face "Oww! You just ruined my perfectly gloss lips you freak!" Paulina yelled (cause we all know Sam would never say that) somehow getting on top of Sam and scratching Sam shoulder with her sharp nails and then slapping her in the face, when Valerie got there she tried to stop this fight but Paulina elbow connected to Valerie's stomach and she dropped to her knees in shock and a little pain which resulted in Valerie to get mad Star made matters worst when Valerie was getting up and 'accidentally' pushed her back down, "oops my bad" Star said smirking and turning back to the fight in front of her, but Valerie had enough, stood up, and tapped Star's shoulder and when she turned around she rolled her eyes "what Lose-" Valerie caught her off by punching her in the face making Star drop to the floor and getting on top of her by now Sam was on top by kicking Paulina at the side of her stomach and punching her in the face causing her to fall off her and Sam biting her at her arm really hard for slapping her face and grabbing Paulina's hair and banging her head to the floor (but not to hard Sam doesn't want her to get a head injury….that bad no matter how much she wants to) , making everyone get more excited with the fact that were four hot girls (sounds weird) were now fighting all that was missing was mud and popcorns (~the guys in the class), while the girls in the class were happy that Paulina and Star were getting what they deserved while the teacher Ms. Riley was now started to panic since it gotten out of control but was enjoying it at first since Paulina and Star always bullies her too since the teacher was beautiful and engaged to the hot math teacher Mr. Matthew in their school. But lucky for Ms. Riley her fiancé heard the fight and came running with Mr. Lancer who went straight to one of the girls and pulled Valerie off of Star since they were closer while Mr. Matthew was checking and comforting his fiancé. Mr. Lancer saw Sam and Paulina still fighting, "For the love of all justice! Help me get them off each other Mr. Matthews!" Mr. Lancer said before getting hit in the face, "Oh yeah, be right back honeybunny" Mr. Matthews said, "Be careful sweetie pie" she said before he ran over and pulled Sam off of Paulina and some of the students helped to since they saw the teachers getting angry, "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Matthews yelled over the loud, everyone froze where they were including Sam and Ms. Riley since they only heard him yell when he's REALLY angry and he's a calm sweet man. "Thank you Mr. Matthews" Mr. Lancer said getting up along with Valerie and Star. The girls looked pretty messed up especially Paulina and Star who had bleeding lips, bruised on their arms and legs, and cuts all over their faces and any place visible, and messed up hair and clothes. Sam and Valerie only had a few cuts and bruises but it was not every noticeable. "Detention for you three this weekend and I'm calling your parents", they groaned and glared at each other, Paulina looked at her nailed and saw it was chipped and gasp, "Look at what she did she broke my nails! This is your entire fault you loser Goth!-", "and your poor loser friend too!" Paulina started and Star finished. The Goth and the poor loser friend glared, "YOU WANNA GO AGAIN" they both yelled at the same time and jumping to attack them again making Paulina and Star shriek and back away but the teachers gave them "no more fighting!" Mr. Matthews yelled and pointed to Goth and huntress "you two go home and cool off" Sam and Valerie grabbed their bags and left glaring, "And you two go to the nurse office in two minutes" he then looked at the students standing at the door "All of you go back to class NOW!" the students left running, "And turn off the pho-_"_the student turned off the phone before he finished the sentence._

Danny looked at the phone in shocked. He couldn't believe that Sam beat the crap out of Paulina, he smiled a little but it disappear as fast as it appear when he realized that Sam could be hurt too. Since everyone was outside talking and they were the only two people in the school since the teachers were trying to get the students home, Danny turned ghost and flew to Sam's house leaving behind Tucker, "You're welcome Danny, oh no thank Danny I can walk home by myself" Tucker said to himself and sighed and walked home, "Great friends I have" murmured Tucker.

~LINEBREAKER~

When Sam's house came to view Danny turned intangible and flew through her walls and into her room. He looked around her room but didn't see her and got worried until, "Hi" Danny jumped and turned to Sam who was now wearing a black legging pants that stopped a little above her ankle, a dark green tank top, and her short hair in a ponytail with a few of her hair loose at the sides of her face. She had smirk on her face from scaring him but it turned to a small smile "So you heard about the 'fight of the year'" Sam said disgusted that people actually enjoyed the fight. Danny chuckled "Heard, saw and mad can you kick ass" Danny said smirking at the last part with a laughing Sam, "But really what happened in there?" Danny asked seriously, Sam stared blankly and sighed, "At first Ms. Riley was talking about her wedding plans since we had nothing to do and there was a problem with her lesson which was Mr. Lancer fault and the class was curious and she was talking about the colors and that she doesn't know what colors to use so I said Purple or black but she didn't like that" Danny smiled at that. Typical Sammy but he wasn't allow to say that out loud or he'll get kicked,"But then Paulina and her monkeys- wait that's an insult to monkeys I mean clones started to talk trash about Ms. Riley and Mr. Matthews relationship and Ms. Riley was just taking in the abusive from them and calling names and since Ms. Riley is sensitive and she is one of my favorite teachers I stood up for her" Danny smiled again at the fact that she stood up for Ms. Riley and they sat down on her bed and he turned back to Fenton, "Then Paulina started saying that I will die alone and that the guy I love" Sam looked away from Danny's gaze and Danny would had questioned that move but Danny was upset at what Paulina said he couldn't believe he use to like her that way and when Sam said she was in love with someone it made his heart drop but didn't know why he knew he might have a small crush on her that reaches more than a friendship level but didn't want to question it farther because he was scared for what he might lose if he does. "Will never love me the way I do", Sam said looking down, " And she said some things about you and Tucker, Jazz, and our family" Sam said really quickly and low and hugged her knees and buried her head between them not wanting to look at Danny anymore and wanting to end this conversation. Danny was angry but when he looked down at Sam and he smiled. "Sam" Danny said softly, Sam looked up at him with sadness in her eyes, he touched her cheek softly and ran over the cuts she had on her cheek, "Paulina is just jealous of how amazingly awesome, smart, talented, and beautiful you are. Whatever she said was lies and hate cause she knows no matter how hard she tries to knock you down you will just get back your and knock her out" Sam laughed at that making Danny smile "And if that guy you love can't see that then he's not worth it your time" Danny chest tightened when he said that but smiled anyway and looked at Sam face. Her face was beautiful and had softened over the years but she still can give a nasty glare when she wants too. She sometimes wears her purple lipstick but sometimes leaves it naked with clear Chap Stick. And her violet eye still beautiful and hypnotic every time he looks at them. He then notice something wet on her cheer and saw blood "We should really get your cuts cleaned and band-aid properly" Danny said holding up his fingers showing her the blood they both laughed at this and Danny helped her out. Danny and Sam talked the rest of the night and when she heard her parents going to her room to say goodnight and said goodnight and Danny flew out of her window where she sat and watched him smiling at him. "See you tomorrow" Sam said softly "What was that sweetie?" her mother asked, Sam looked over her parents confused and worried face "Nothing" and wet to bed to wake up early for the next day. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happened. If only she knew.


	5. Chapter 4: Busted

Me: Hello, I'm back and with my friend Natalie :D

Natalie: Booo! You suck! (Throw fork at me)

Me: oww! What kind of friend are you? And here I thought we were besties

Natalie: (ignores comment) Give me a piggyback ride

Me: NO! (Runs away)

Natalie: Hehe this idiot doesn't own Danny Phantom. There. (Runs after me and jumps on my back) }:D

Me: Get OFF ME!

Danny: (shakes head) Yeah, weird friendship, anyway to the story -_-

Chapter 4:

When Danny was a block away from home, he went to a nearby alley, check to see if anybody was around. Once he finished checking he changed back to Fenton just in case his parents or anyone in that matter might see him. He remembers a few months ago Sam and Tucker told him that he should go invisible or change forms before going back home, so it wouldn't lead to any suspicions, since last time he tried to go home he got blasted by his parents and plus people had been noticing that the ghost boy usually fly by his house especially the Guys In White. Danny checked both ways again and continues walking to his house. Even though it was dark out he could see everything since that huge bright sign 'FENTON' was there to guide him house. Where his parents and Jazz would- wait WILL annoy him with their lectures'. Danny sighed and walked up the stairs of doom, Danny laughed 'Doom that's what the ghosts say especially the Box Ghost' Danny stopped right in front of the door and chuckled to himself and started remembering the box ghost incident that happened today. Danny started to have a full blew laugh attack when he started really thinking about it. But that soon ended with he felt angry and disappointed glares. Danny looked up and quickly stops' laughing completely, straightens up and looked down at his mom and up at his Dad since Danny was only a few inches shorter than his dad. His parent had gonna little older, they had a few wrinkles but that's all they were still able to kick butt, while his mom can. His parents were still wearing their suits but his Dad has also gonna slim he was still big but was losing some weight, since a couple of months ago his doctor said if he doesn't cut down on the fudge, he's be cutting down on his life, so his mom got him on a diet and thankfully Danny convicted his parents to keep it on the down low especially from Vlad or they would have a bunch of unhealth food delivered from 'Uncle Vlad'.

"Hey mom, hey dad" Danny said nervously looking between them, they still glaring at him with their arms crossed, "How you guys been? Catch any ghost lately?" Danny mentally slapped himself and his parents grew a little more angrier and disappointed but not at Danny but at themselves for not catching ghosts lately, 'Great Danny you just didn't only got yourself into more trouble but you also hurt their feelings too, why don't you go slap them in the face and kick a puppy while you're at it' Danny yelled at himself mentally. Danny was about to say sorry but was interpreted by his mom,

"Young man, do you know what time it is?!" She yelled and pointed inside for Danny to get in, which Danny obeyed. Danny went and sat on the couch and waited for the questions and lectures. Maddie and Jack saw this and sighed. They were getting tried of this too but they will not stop until he tells them the truth, because Maddie know he's hiding something important and it explains why he always gets into trouble.

"Yes its 12:51, so can I go now, I'm really tired" Danny said trying to hurry things since his parents were spacing out worrying about their son. Well they both were until Jack started thinking about fudge and drooling. Danny got up from the couch, snapping his parents from their thoughts,

"hold your horses son, we haven't talked this through yet", Jack said while pushing Danny onto the couch again, Maddie breathed in and calmed down, "Now sweetheart, why are you late and why did you get detention at school today?" Maddie said looking down at Danny. Danny started to get nervous but luckily he mastered his facial expressions over the year and he looked calm to his parents, "I was with Sam and I didn't realized how late it was," Danny said truthfully, but now he was panicking, he didn't know how to explain how he got detention without spilling out his secret. His parents just looked at him waiting for his responds when Jazz ran down the stairs,

"hmm mom dad Danny got detention because of me", Jazz said nervously holding her hands behind her back, their parents looked at Jazz for a second unsure but soon threw that aside and smiled, Jack clapped his hands scaring Danny and Jazz a little, "While if she was with you then that's okay" Jack said, "now give me fudge woman" Jack said trying to sound demanding and tough until Maddie and Jazz give him a scary look, "excuse me" Maddie said folding her arms cross her chest, Jack look nervously at his wife, "U-umm, I mean um- may I please have some fudge….please" Jack said trying to save himself, "Better, but you only get half" Maddie said smiling evilly, Jack just frown in defeat and walking to the kitchen. Maddie also followed and Danny and Jazz sighed in relief but stop when Maddie turned to them, "Wait I almost forgot, what you needed Danny for?" Maddie asked with confusion

"Oh umm I needed Danny to" Jazz tried to think of anything, "umm help me find my earring I lost while I was at his school" Jazz said, Maddie seem to buy it and was about to leave when she thought of something, "Wait, but why were you at his school you graduated" Maddie said

"Oh cause I'm helping the counselor with some issues in her life" Jazz said shaking her head, Maddie smiled, "oh that's great sweetheart" she said walking to Jack who was trying to stuff some fudge into his pockets," Aren't counselors suppose to help the others with their issues?", She said to herself , "Jack you better put that back!" She yelled at her husband once she saw what was in front of her and ran to the kitchen leaving Danny and Jazz to go upstairs,  
"Thanks Jazz" Danny said to his older sister,

"You're welcome baby brother" she said while messing his hair, Danny slapped her hand away making Jazz laugh. Jazz now had medium length hair with her blue headband which she had in a ponytail; she was wearing her home clothes which wear black shorts that almost reach her knees with a blue t-shirt and black flats.

When Danny goes inside his room Jazz followed closing the door for privacy, Danny knew what was coming and turned to Jazz with a tired and annoyed face,

"Can we talk about this tomorrow I'm so tired" Danny said falling on his bed to show how tired he is,

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Not until you tell me what happened today" Jazz crossed her arms standing her grounds, Danny replied with a groaned, "No, go away!" waving his hand away telling her to shoo, but when Danny show the look she was giving him he sighed in defeat, "Fine" Danny sat up to see a smirk on her face from her victory, 'Well we have to change that won't we' Danny thought,

"Well I'll tell you how I got detention since Tucker told you the rest, right" Danny smirked. He knows that Tucker and Jazz have a thing for each other ever since Sam couldn't take Danny oblivious mind and told him which explained a lot to him, so now like what Tucker does to him and Sam, he teases them. It's really fun.

"Right?" Danny teased more at a blushing Jazz,

"Shut up and tell me already" Jazzed yelled, Danny laughed, and told her what happened. By the end they both were cracking up,

"So you didn't catch the Box Ghost" Jazz said, Danny shrugged taking off his shoes and lied on his bed too tired to changed or talk for that matter but did anyway, "It's not like he's going to cause any trouble" Danny yawned falling asleep. Jazz looked at her little brother sleeping and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight baby brother" and ran through his hair, Danny slapped her hand with an annoyed expression and mumbled 'stop it' but was still asleep, Jazz laughed and left his room quietly to her room to sleep, but on her way to her room she heard noises coming from downstairs. She went downstairs to where the noises were coming from,

"Hey keep it quiet, Danny's sleeping" Jazzed told her parents in the lab, they looked at Jazz,

"Sorry" they both said, "We're just finishing own new ghost invention," Jack said excitedly "It will send the ghost or anyone to the ghost zone just by the press of this button" Jack said who was really about to press the button but fortunately was stopped by his wife,

"Now Jack what did I tell you?" Maddie sweetly said, Jack frowned "To not touch any button without thinking" Jack said in a childish disappointed voice, Maddie smiled, "Good" Maddie said happily, Jazz shook her head at her parents behavior,

"Well it's getting late and I need to do some things tomorrow, so I'm going to bed, goodnight guys" Jazz waved walking upstairs, at that Maddie noticed the time, "Oh my it is getting late we should head off to bed too, come on Jack" Maddie stopped everything and grabbed Jack who was half way asleep and left the lab and the lab door unlock.

ME: So there we go. I know there are some mistakes but no worries I'm fix them….when I feel like it or notice it.

Natalie: Or when you're not lazy -.-

(Danny laughs)

ME: Get off my back woman! :[ Anyway thanks for reading, so review don't review I don't really care I think

Danny: How you think?

Me: idk I'm still new at this

Natalie: Wanna hear a joke [:

Me: -_- No….byeeee, til later :D

Nat & Danny:….

Me: SAY BYE! D:

Nat & Danny: BYE


	6. Chapter 5: getting to detention

Chapter 5:

Me: Hello, here's another chapter for you because you're all awesome.

Danny: kiss up (mumbles)

Me: (Glares) I can make you suffer in this story, you know

Danny: (O.O) umm do you want anything a Moca or-

Me: (smirks) clean my house and I would like that moca

Danny: (gets to it)

Me: who's the kiss up now, (smirks) I own him now. Just kidding. Butch does.

Danny POV

"Danny", a soft angel voice said near my ear. "Danny, wake up", I smiled in my sleep and sighed, the angel lightly brushes my face with her fingers causing me to laugh, "Stop that tickles", I held her hand, and she laughed. I felt her moved her free hand to my shoulder, "Really Danny get up, we have to go," she said shaking me from my drowsiness, but I didn't want to get up, so I kept my eyes closed and tried to go back to sleep.

Sleep was about to consume me but she kept shaking me wake. I was half asleep when I grabbed her other hand and pulled her to me, "Stop shaking me, I wanna go to sleep," I said in a childish voice while hugging her to me more, "Stay with me, angel." I smiled still half asleep. She tried to get up but I held her down, "Umm, Danny" the angel said, I breathed into her soft hair, "Umm, what are you doing?" she asked nervously. I laughed, if I could see her face, she'll be blushing. Wait, why does this angel smells so much like my Sam- I mean Sam and feel so real, by now I'm fully wake and look down at what I been holding for the past minute.

"Sam?" my voice came out husky from the sleep. Shock was what we were both feeling. Sam's face was red as a tomato with shock all over. I bet my face matched hers or worse since I was the one who did this, she's just a victim. Now that you mention it I was still holding her. 'Let go you idiot', I yelled in my head. I released her and she got up quickly still flustered. She patted her clothes down back to normal, since it got wrinkled when I was holding her. Now that I'm wake I notice she's wearing a purple baggy shirt which makes her cuter than she already is, with a black leather Jacket over it, and black skinny Jeans with black and white converses. Weird. Why isn't she wearing her boots? Oh well she still loves cute. Wait I mean oh never mean, let my mind be weird and confusing.

"I-er- um came here to um wake you up for detention we have today" Sam said nervously moving her hands all over the place while she was talking to make her point.

"Umm yeah" I said embarrassed from this situation. I ran my hand threw my hair then rubbing the back of my neck. Nervous habit. Out of no where, I started giggling from all of this awkwardness and tension in the air. My giggles were apparently contagious because Sam started giggling too. Soon our giggles turned to laughter and we both were holding our sides and on the floor from laughing so hard.

I don't really know how we ended up laughing so I asked," Sam, how did we end up laughing?" I asked between laughing.

Sam laughed even more and shook her head, "I don't know" Sam said trying to get up but failed causing me to laugh more, "Maybe it's because how goofy and dopey you were acting" Sam said, "You even petted my head", She added.

I laughed, I didn't even noticed I was petting her head, "And how your face was red like a tomato" I added. We laughed even more, until my door opened to see a confused Tucker and Jazz.

"What are you guys doing?" Jazz asked, I noticed Jazz's mouth moving up a little. Hey I might be 'clueless' referring to what people calls me, but it doesn't mean I'm not observant.

We looked at them, then to each other and got up at the same time. Sam coughed a little to clear her voice when she said,"Nothing", Tucker smirked, "Aw, did we disturb the lovebirds", Tucker teased us, while Jazz laughed making my face heat up, I looked at Sam. Well at least I'm not the only one blushing.

"Shut up before, I kick you," Sam glared at Tucker, before walking past them. Sam turned back to Tucker, sending him another death glare, "And just because I don't have my combat boots on me doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt any less, Tech-boy". At that Sam smile sweetly at them and walked downstairs, leaving a terrified Tucker and Jazz. I laughed at their faces and pushed them out to change out of my clothes since I slept with them.

After I washed, I dressed in dark blue jeans, white t-shirt under the same jacket I had yesterday since it's not dirty and sneakers. I finally felt refreshed and ready for the day. I left my room and I went downstairs to see Sam chasing the annoying duo (Tucker and Jazz) around the kitchen. I got my cereal and started eating it ignoring the cries of help from the annoying duo. I smiled to myself once I finished my cereal and got up. I then noticed that my parents weren't around to embarrass me like usual around Sam- I mean company. Anyway I decided that they had enough and grabbed Sam by her waist off of Tucker who she caught a few seconds ago.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Sam argued but didn't struggle against my hold.

"Come on we're gonna be late for detention" I said bitterly. Urgh I hate that we have detention when we SHOULD be sending it free from school but no life decided ghosts and lack of sleep wasn't enough for me, it also decided that my break should be ruined too.

"I blame you for this" Sam said narrowed her eyes at both Tucker and Jazz. Tucker narrowed his eyes back at Sam, "I AM NOT BAD LUCK!" Tucker said at the same time Jazz yelled, "HOW AM I INVOLVED" Sam smirked, "Yes you are, Bad. Luck. Tuck," Sam said slowly at the end and looked at Jazz, "And yes you are, cause we all know he was texting you when this detention chain started" Sam stated crossing her arms. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at loverboy" Tucker said smirking and looking down my arms. I followed his eyes and saw that they were still around Sam's waist. Crap. My face heated up again so did Sam. I removed my arms and rubbed the back of my neck, "sorry" I mumbled and Sam just nodded her head looking away.

"Oh, um, Jazz where's mom and dad?" I asked once I remembered.

"Oh, they're still asleep. They slept late last night and they decided to sleep in, since they have nothing better to do today." Jazz told me. I felt guilty since we've been catching most of the ghost lately to try and have a break. But once this week is over my parents can hunt ghost again. Well the weak ones I'm still worry about the ghost hurting my parents.

"Come on Sam we better get going" I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the door,

"Wait what about me?" Tucker asked, I grinned evilly and turned to Tucker, " This what happens when you tease us," I patted his shoulder, "you're walking buddy", Tucker put a shocked face.

I turned to Sam who was pointing and laughing at Tucker's expression, "Ready?" I asked, Sam looked at me and smiled, "oh wait I almost forgot my book-bag" Sam said before running to get her bag. She traded her purple spider bag with a bag that's shaped like a heart but with wings. I looked at her confused. She sighed, "I have a bad feeling we're gonna need it today, I'm being prepared." Sam said, "You should bring something too just in case Tucker." She told Tucker and walked out the door. I followed ignoring Tucker who was yelling 'don't leave me', but we did anyway. Sam and I went to an alley and I transformed to Phantom. Oh and a few things changed about my Phantom form. Now I had a white sleeveless jacket with a hoodie with some black on the edges, a two belts that cross each other making an 'X' where I hold my Fenton thermos (no worries Sam made sure it doesn't fall off), I had some pockets to hold things that I may have with me (like my phone), and a necklace that has 'DP' with a little ghost hanging. Sam made it online as a joke and no matter how much she denies this she really wanted to make one for me. It actually was 'DF' but when I turn to Phantom it changes to 'DP'. I really don't know how my clothes and necklace changed but it did and it does.

When I became Phantom, I carried Sam bridal style and flew to school. I flew high enough so no one can see me but close enough to see below me. Sam soon wrapped her arms around my neck rested her head on my shoulder. She had her eyes closed enjoying the breeze. And how would I know all this, well I don't know…. Fine I was staring at her, so stop investigating me. 'Fenton get a hold of your self and stop staring like a creepier and look ahead before you hit us against something like last time' I shook my head causing Sam to look at me weird, "what's wrong?" She asked, 'think of something idiot', "oh um nothing just um something hit my face." I lied. Sam nodded her head and believing it. I think. Yeah she saw right through that lie, but thankfully I saw the school come close.

None's POV: (Meanwhile)

Tucker walked back inside once he saw his friends in the sky.

"What kind of friends does that?" Tucker said to Jazz. Tucker faked disbelief since they did this all the time, but Tucker just took it as 'they want alone time'. Tucker sat on the couch. Jazz felt bad and she got up to her bedroom. She changed out of her home clothes and into black jeans that stops at her ankles, black tank top under a blue see through dress shirt, her comfortable blue 1 inch wedges, and her headband with her hair down. She went back downstairs and grabbed her car keys.

"Come on Tuck, I'm taking you," Jazz grabbed Tucker making him stand up, and walked to the door. Jazz stopped when she realized she forgot her cell phone in the lab. She turned to Tucker who was putting on his yellow hoodie, then his jean jacket, and his sneakers since he took his shoe off when he got there.

"Tucker can you get my phone in the lab, while I get the car started" Jazz asked, Tucker smiled and nodded his head, "sure," and went downstairs, while Jazz went to her car. Tucker looked all over the lab and couldn't find it. "Where is it?" Tucker asked no one. He soon slapped his forehead when he saw it on the table in plain sight. Tucker grabbed her phone when he remembered what Sam told him. He grabbed a thermos and Fenton wrist ray since he forgot his at home. He also saw the Fenton ghost gun-ray; it's a weapon that looks kind of like gun but smaller and it shoots blue rays, which shocks a ghost unconscious in one shoot.

He was about to grab it when Jazz honked her car to signal Tucker to hurry up, Tucker slide the gun into a black book bag he borrowed from Danny's room, but unknowing to him, he also grabbed a small square device that can send anything and anyone into the ghost zone in a push of a button. Tucker zipped up the bag and rushed out the Fenton household into Jazz car.

"What took you so long?" Jazz asked driving out the driveway and into the street, heading to school. Tucker sighed, "Sorry, I was getting some weapons, since Sam said we might need it." Jazz nodded looking ahead, "We can never doubt Sam intuition." Jazz said. Once they got to school they saw Mr. Lancer running away from school, screaming about a lion in his office. They laughed right away knowing it was the seniors who did it since there were seniors laughing and recording Mr. Lancer.

"I got to go, I see the lovebirds," Tucker said when he saw Danny and Sam flying to school. Jazz noticed too. "Funny we got here before them." They chuckled together and got out the car. Tucker looked confused and Jazz saw this. She smiled, "I want to see how the consoler is doing." Jazz told. Tucker nodded his head in understanding and smiled at how Jazz is so caring and cute. 'Wait not cute, she's my best friend's older sister.' He thought. He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"I'll catch up with you later Jazzy" Tucker said without thinking. When he realized what he said he tried to cover it up "I- ah-I –um mean Jazz," Jazz laughed and blushed a little, "It's okay, I like it, it's cute" Jazz told him. Tucker was relieved and smiled at her. Jazz hugged Tucker catching him off guard but soon hugged back. They hesitantly broke apart and waved bye to each other. Jazz went to the consoler's office to see her freaking out. Jazz was about to say something when the consoler saw her and ran to her.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I KEEP SEEING THEM EVERYWHERE! I'M GETTING OUT OF THIS GHOST INFECTED TOWN AND AWAY FROM THESE BRATTY KIDS! YOU WATCH THOSE KIDS", shaking Jazz while talking or yelling and at that she left running out saying, "I'M COMING MAMA". Jazz just looked straight out confused. "What just happened?" She asked herself and walked out to the class, calling the parents and school board.

Back to Danny's POV:

"Well look, we're here" I said trying to change to subject before she said anything. She looked down. I scanned for anyone around and once I saw no one and Sam double check for me, we landed and I changed back. We walked to the class talking and making jokes when Tucker ran into us when we were right in front of the detention room.

"What GREAT friends you guys are, leaving me behind like that luckily Jazz gave me a ride unlike somebody" Tucker said looking at me, trying to be mad at me but couldn't since he got to spend time with Jazz. Ew. But whatever I'm cool with it. Hey, its better she dates someone I can trust and who KNOWS what I can do to him if he breaks her heart then some random guy who doesn't, right. Sam and I roll our eyes at him and we all walk into detention. Here we see Dash and Kwan- chaos in class (I know I was there, it was funny by the way); Paulina - fight with Sam (which Sam won); Star and Valerie- fighting each other (and the winner is Valerie!).

Valerie was alone by the side glaring at the Barbie wannabes (Sam's nickname for them not mines), until she saw us and smiled. She waved us over. We walked to her, Sam in lead and sat next to her

"Bonjour mon ami, comment avezvous ete?" Sam said in French. I think it meant 'hello my friend, how have you been?' I'm not really sure. Valerie smile like she understood her,

"Bonjour ami, I ete bonne et que vous?" apparently she did understand, they both smiled FRIENDLY and they continued speaking in French. Wait Sam, smiling at someone else. Not. Possible. Especially to Valerie. Didn't she want to rid her head off before? Yeah sure Sam tolerated Valerie yesterday but I thought she was only TOLERATING her since we need four in our group. Apparently I said this out loud because Sam and Valerie looked at me and laughed.

"Danny, Val stood up for me and proved to me she not a total bitch and a wannabe Barbie like some people" Sam said looking at Paulina and Star at the last part. I turned 'why she looked over there for?' I thought to myself. I brushed it off and turned back to them,

"Yeah and Sam is REAL and NOT FAKE like some people", Valerie said a little loud. They both send glares behind me and I saw Tucker nervously laughing. Okay what were they doing? Before I could think farther, Paulina and Star stomped over in front of us boiling mad, "Excuse me," Paulina said, "You have something to say to us," Star continued, "Losers", Paulina finished, crossing their arms. It sounded like they rehearsed all these before walking here.

Sam faked gasped and looked at them in awe, "Look guys, talking dolls" Sam said. Me and Tucker chuckled when Star glared at Tucker and Paulina narrowed her at me. I faked a cough and we stop laughing. "oh and dolls have attitude." Valerie finished. God, if looks could kill, Tucker would have been dead. I didn't get a look because I hid my chuckles well. Just when they were going to say something back, my sister walked in and sat in the desk. Wait what. What was she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked jazz. My question broke the glare down with the girls and they looked up to see what I was talking about.

"The counselor was supposed to watch you guys but since she had a breakdown, she couldn't, so I'm watching you guys now." Jazz said smiling at everyone. Everyone looked confused, "Can you do that? Just come and replaced the teacher without notice?" Paulina asked. Jazz nodded at her, "I called the school board and your parents and they trust me, so it okay." Jazz said. We all nodded.

"Where's Mr. Lancer?" asked Dash. I forgot he was here. Jazz looked at Dash and laughed. What was so funny? Apparently Tucker understood why she was laughing cause he started laughing too.

"Hello, mind telling us what's so funny" Kwan said annoyed. Jazz and Tucker laughter died down.

"Some seniors pranked Mr. Lancer, something about a lion in his office, and he went running for the hills." Jazz said. On cue a roar was heard. We all laughed. The seniors had been pranking Mr. Lancer for weeks now. Guess he couldn't take it anymore.

None POV:

"I will get my revenge on the Ghost boy and he will tremble before me and my powerful boxes!" the box ghost yelled to himself. He flew into the Fenton Work to look for Danny but came empty handed and flew outside. "Hmm he must be scared of my awesome power and hid in that building he goes to everyday," He said to himself smirking, a squirrel and it's army got annoyed by his yabbing, started throwing nuts at him, "ahh stop it you small ugly creatures or you'll face my awesome box powers, for I am the mighty Box Ghost" he said proudly and tried to act scary which he failed miserably. The squirrels just looked at him like he was stupid (which he is) and started throwing more nuts at him. The Box Ghost couldn't handle it anymore and yelled, "Beware" and flew away. 'Haha stupid ghost' the squirrel's leader said and went back home with victory.

The Box ghost flew to the school and looked into every classroom until he heard noises coming from a classroom. He sticks his head through the wall and found Danny and the rest in detention. They didn't notice since they were in they own world. He smirked when he found his target.

Haha. I left you hanging. No worries, I already started writing the next chapter. Danny is gonna be stressing… I'm stopping now. Okay see you. Wait i can see you so, okay bye.

Danny: Am I done yet?

Me: No! keep working slave! (I laugh evilly)

Danny: I'm no slave!

Me: fine!But keep working unless you want Sam to fall in love with someone else...like Dash maybe?

Danny: you wouldn't dare

Me: Test me boy. Test me

Danny: I'm older than you

Me: I don't care so get to steppin (Danny leaves) :3

Sam: you are not making fall in love with dash :[

Me: I was just joking geez `3`


	7. Chapter 6: Really Box ghost? Really?

Chapter 6: Really box ghost?!

Hello, I was planning on finishing this chapter before spring break but I then realized I really needed to finish my spring break packets and project. I then did my Project at the last minute but handed it in on time (thank god) and then right a away my team had a tennis match, so I had no time. So here it is. Oh and please don't mind the spelling, I'll soon fix them soon

Third POV:

They had been here for 20 minutes already and they were bored out of there minds. Dash and Kwan were arm wrestling, Tucker was quietly talking to Jazz across each other, Valerie was on her phone secretly ordering new ghost weapons, Paulina and Star were painting each others nails, and Sam got tired of beating Danny in thumb wrestle so they decide to just talk about random things. Paulina and Star were now waiting for their now painted nails to dry and talking about their outfits.

"OMG! I love you're top!" Star squealed to smiling Paulina. Paulina was wearing a pink long sleeve blouse, black shorts, and grey over the knee socks with black boots, and a light pink cardigan. Paulina looked over Star, "OMG! I Love your jeans," Paulina squealed. Star was wearing a white halter top with an orange cardigan, and orange jeans tucked in her boots. The two jumping girls continued talking annoying the hell out of Sam,

"GOD!" Sam yelled, "Kill me NOW" Sam banged her head repeatedly against her desk. Danny put his hand over her forehead to stop the banging. Paulina and Star glared over at Sam.

"I'll gladly do it for you." Paulina said with a fake smile and glare. Sam glared back at Paulina. Tucker sensed a fight is about to go on and poked Danny. Danny looks at Tucker, "What?" Danny asked

"Do something before Sam kills her." Tucker whispered pushing Danny to Sam. She looked at Danny confused. Danny didn't know what to say so he started stuttering random things like an idiot. Sam laughed at how ridiculous he was. Danny pouted. He was about to say something when a blue mist came out of his mouth and he shivered. Sam stopped laughing when she noticed this. Danny and Sam nervously scanned the room. They were about to relax thinking it was false alarm when Paulina, Star, Dash, and Kwan screamed making the Phantom gang and Valerie turn to them in alarm.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" they all relaxed and chuckled, "Oh, it's just that idiot of a ghost" Sam sighed. The Box Ghost was offended, "Hey I'm no idiot" Box Ghost protested. "Yeah okay" Tucker mocked. They laughed including the A-listers but nervously since the 'Losers' aren't afriad and they don't wanna seem like bigger losers than them. The Box ghost was tried of getting laughed at, "Enough! now face my awesome box power" he yelled. Ironically the room had boxes since the school received new supplies and graduation is near so they placed the boxes in the small detention room but they were all empty thankfully. He made all seven empty boxes move around the room. Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina were screaming in fear again.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Come on, really?" Danny and the others started hitting the boxes until they were only broken cardboards, while they were destroying the boxes the box ghost was complaining, "No my beautiful boxes!" Danny then kicked the box Ghost while Sam distracted the A-listers who were still screaming, but accidentally sending The Box Ghost to Tucker's bag causing a square like device to fall out. The Box Ghost looked at it in curiosity, "hm I wonder what this button does?" Box Ghost asked, Jazz heard this and looked over at the Box Ghost and saw what he was holding. She soon realized what it was and gasped running to him, "NO! DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON!" Jazz yelled but it was already too late, he pressed the button and a green swirling portal appeared. Everyone in the room was confused.

"Um why is there a green portal thingy here?" Paulina asked, in result everyone shrugged their shoulders. They all started to feel a force pulling them to the portal. Sam realized what was happening, "THE PORTAL IS SUCKING US IN!" Sam exclaimed. Papers, cardboards, desks, tables, and the Box Ghost screaming "BEWARE" was pulled into the portal. Star and Dash was then sucked into the portal since they were the closes, "STAR!" Paulina screamed. She tried to run and reach her but Danny grabbed her before she got to close, "No Paulina, it's too late!" Danny yelled over the noise. Everyone was soon off the ground and they holding on to something, but the force was to strong and Valerie lost hold. Kwan grabbed her but couldn't hold on and was sucked in screaming. Tucker and Jazz lost hold and flew into the portal together, "JAZZ! TUCKER!" Danny and Sam screamed. Paulina slipped out of Danny's hand and screamed into the portal,

"PAULINA!" Danny and Sam screamed.

Danny and Sam were the only ones left, but Sam's hands were slipping and looked at Danny who was looking at her in fear of the words he knew she was about to say,

"Danny I can't hold on anymore!" Sam told Danny. He shook his head in denial, "No Sam, you can!" Danny yelled. Sam lost hold, "DANNY" She screamed flying to the portal. "SAM!" Danny screamed he let go and grabbed her flying into the portal with her. They fell through the portal into another place. Danny realized they were falling and knew that they would hit ground soon so he shifted to make sure he does and not Sam. When they were about to hit the ground Danny was prepared for a painful landing but surprisingly it didn't hurt that much.

"Oww! Dude! Get off me", Tucker groaned in pain under Danny and Sam. They realized who they landed on and helped Tucker up. Jazz was next to Tucker when they fell and got up. She looked around and saw the rest was near them and some landed on each other. Once everyone got up they looked around them. The sky was green and weird, there was flooding pieces of island in the sky, and flooding doors everywhere.

"Um, where are we?" Star asked scared. Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie knew where they were. And it was not a good thing. Not one bit. Danny looked over the A-listers and was debating on telling them or not, but decided to tell them they deserved that. Danny breathed in and walked to the A- squad.

"Okay don't freak out but we're in the Ghost Zone." Danny said really fast hoping they didn't catch it, but on his luck they did. And they did not take it well. They were freaking out. It looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their eye sockets any second now.

"We're in the what now?!" Star's high pitched squeal waking a chain reaction of freaking out. Paulina and Star were crying, Dash was pacing talking to himself, and Kwan was seated on the floor rocky back and forward freaking out. This cause Tucker and Valerie to argue with Jazz trying to calm them down. Danny watch all this getting annoyed since he can't think correctly with all this noises.

"Danny what are we going to do?" Sam worriedly asked. Danny saw that all this was getting to her. Danny grabbed her hands to which send a weird tingly sensation when they touch calming them both down.

Danny smiled, "Everything's going to be okay, and we know the ghost zone like the back of our hand." Danny soothes. Sam smiled and nodded her head.

"But we first have to control these maniacs" Sam said and turned to them. She took a deep breath and screamed, "SHUT UP, CALM DOWN, AND SIT DOWN." Everyone followed her orders and sat on the ground immediately scared of what she might do if they don't listen. Sam turned to Danny and smiled sweetly causing Danny to laugh under his breath. He looked at everyone sitting down and saw fear and nervousness in their eyes.

"Okay, we all need to calm down and let's think for a sec." Danny said. Tucker stood up, "Why not check own phones." Tucker said. Everyone nodded and took out their phones except for Sam.

"Um Danny I forgot my phone at your house." Sam said shyly. 'she so cute when she's shy, wait where did that come from, but she is cute', Danny thought. He smiled sweetly at Sam,

"It's okay Sam, people forget things at times." Sam was confused at why Danny was smiling at but gave a small smile back. They held their gaze

"Urgh no signal" Valerie said dejected. Danny and Sam looked away from each other blushing.

"Same here with us," Star sadly said, Paulina nodded her head in agreement and in despair.

"Us too." Dash directed to him and Kwan. Jazz looked for her phone, Danny nodded

"Yeah we didn't think so," Danny said under his breath. Luckily Tucker had inserted a chip that can receive service from the human world, since the technique do work in the ghost zone but can't receive signal to work properly.

"Dang it!" everyone looked at Jazz.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Danny asked, Jazz picked up her now broken phone, Jazz pouted,

"It's broken. And I got this a week ago, do you know how much it cost me." Jazz angrily threw it off the trail they were on.

Danny took out his phone from his pocket and sighed in relief that his phone didn't meet the same fate as Jazz's did. Tucker took out his 'baby' and kissed it seeing that it's safe as well. Jazz rolled her eyes behind Tucker.

"Okay, we have mines and Tucker's phones so we can call for help." Danny said. Everyone cheered. "Wait how come you loser's phone works and ours doesn't?" Dash asked with the rest of the A-listers nodded in agreement.

Danny, Tucker, and Jazz all got tense, Sam rolled her eyes,

"Shut up and be grateful that our phones actually work before I push you guyss off the trail." Sam warned, everyone backed off.

Danny and Tucker called but every call ended up in voicemail.

"What the hell!" Danny shouted in disbelief, "No one answered!" Everyone turned to Tucker since he's having a conversation with someone. But he seems frustrated.

"I don't know why elves ears are pointy." Tucker said.

"No they don't, they regulars cows and they make REGULAR WHITE milk!" Tucker replied.

"Well I don't know why Santa is so fat, maybe because of all the cookies you give him." Tucker told

"Wait you asked him?" Tucker asked in curiosity everyone was confused

"What he say?" Tucker asked. Now he was asking questions.

"WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT?! Did you tell your mother he said that?"

"What? Santa isn't pregnant, why would you think that?" Tucker asked

"Well that's because your mommy is a mommy and she's suppose to have mood swings" Tucker responded. Jazz had a bad feeling about where this is leading.

"Well I don't know" Tucker slapped his forehead. He then had a horrid expression,

"Little girl you're to young to know THAT yet!" Tucker yelled

"Well I don't care if your five years old, that's too young for you to know yet," Tucker waited for her responds,

"No I'm not telling you goodbye!" Tucker hangs up and turns back to everyone confused faces.

"My god! What is happening to little kids these days?!" Tucker cried. Sam walked over to tucker and slapped him.

"Snap out of it and tell us what happened?" Sam told him. Tucker rubbed his cheek,

"Thank you Sam for the painful hand print on my cheek" Tucker sarcastically said. Sam faked smiled at him. "Want another one?" Sam said sweetly. Danny rolled his eyes and got between them.

"Okay seriously not needed right now," Danny said, "Now Tuck tell us what happened in that weird conservation you just had."

Tucker sighed, "I was calling people for help but no one answered except for this little girl who kept asking me random confusing questions in the beginning like 'Why do we kill people who kill people to show people that killing people is wrong?' or 'when cheese gets its picture taken, does it say 'me'' and then at the end she kept talking about Santa why he's so fat and thought he was pregnant like her mom and then she asked how did her mom had her newborn brother." Everyone just stared blankly at Tucker. Danny snapped out of it.

"Okay moving on, why isn't anyone answering?" Danny asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Sam realized something,

"What time is it?" Sam asked walking to Danny. Danny looked at the time, "6:30 a.m. why?" Danny asked. Sam put her hand in his face to wait a second.

"And Tucker was there any noises in the background?" Sam asked Tucker. Tucker nodded a 'Yeah'. Sam slapped her forehead when no one realized it.

"The reason why no one been picking up is because everyone either asleep or freaking out on getting out of their house on time for their spring break." Sam told everyone.

"Ooohhhhh" Everyone said nodding their heads.

"Just leave a message for when they wake up." Sam advertised, Tucker and Danny nodded their heads and left voicemails for them.

"Okay now what?" Valerie asked completely out of ideas.

"We first have to figure out where we are, how we got here, and how we going to get back home," Tucker announced.

ME: I finshed it. YES! HEHE

Sam: you're so weird

Me: Yes..Yes I am. Anyway sorry if it isn't good but I really wanted to give the next chapter and I'm so tired. I have 3 questions for you guys:

1. What should Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz group be called when fighting ghosts

2. In what part of the Ghost Zone should they all be stranded in? It should be far from the fenton portal and the Realm of the Far Frozen.

3. What should Paulina's deepest secret be?

Sam: Ha I knew she had a secret. (smirks)

Me: Ha you better wipe that smirk of yours, because I know your secret... or secrets (Smirk)

Sam: (smirk falls) you wouldn't

Me: I would :) bye!


	8. Chapter 7: Where,How, and WHAT NOW!

**Chapter 7: Where, How, and WHAT NOW! Part 1**

"We first have to figure out where we are, how we got here, and how we going to get back home," Tucker announced. They all nodded expect for Jazz who already knows what took them here, but knew they would not take it well.

"I know how we got here, guys." Jazz said grabbing everyone's attention. Danny walked to Jazz with Sam and Tucker not too far behind him.

"You do, how?" Danny asked with curiosity, Jazz looked around at everyone with difficulty and sighed, "Um okay, you know how mom and dad been busy with creating this new ghost device," Jazz asked Danny, he thought for a minute since that entire week he been too busy with capturing ghosts to have the best break ever and trying to figure out why he's been feeling and acting weird around Sam, regardless he nodded his head, "Yeah what about it" Danny asked confused with how his parents creating a invention that usually doesn't work properly had anything to do with this,

"Well that device they been working on, is what took us here," Jazz said,

"Wait what, how?" Sam asked clearly confused along with everyone else, Jazz began to become a little nervous in telling their idiots parents is too blame for this mess.

"Um, the device apparently creates a portal that sends ghosts or anything and in this situation anyone into the ghost zone when the button is pressed and the Box Ghost pressed the button and we were in the same room as him and got sucked in along with him." Jazz explained to everyone nervously.

"What one of their inventions actually worked right?" Kwan was shocked

"Hey! Their inventions works perfectly normal" Jazz said offensively,

"Yeah," Danny agreed trying to defend those idiots he calls mom and dad, everyone even Sam and Tucker looked at them with 'Really are you kidding me' looks.

Danny and Jazz sighed in defeat, "Okay so normal is a understatement, but," Jazz tried to think of something good that her parents invented that didn't blow up to something, somewhere….or someone,

"Danny?" Jazz turned to him for back up but he didn't know either especially with them all waiting with 'that look',

"Okay so their not- Yeah I got nothing carry on people." Danny give up once he saw Sam's and Tucker's looks and knew he lost. They all moved on with the topic. Valerie came to realize something,

"So is that's why you screamed no?" Valerie asked walking closer to them, Jazz nodded her head.

"Mom and Dad explained this to me last night before I went to bed," Jazz told then realized something, "but it was still in the lab when they left to bed so how did the device get into the classroom?" Jazz wondered out loud, everyone was confused as she was, in the corner of his eye Tucker saw something and walked over to it without being notice. He picked up a small metal box with a button on it, it looked a little burnt but looked so familiar to him and then it hit him.

"Um how does the device look like?" Tucker asked with a scared expression, luckily his back is turned so they don't realize that he's a dead man. Jazz turned and walked over to Tucker,

"It's a small metal box with a green button" Jazz said behind him, Tucker nervously turned around to face Jazz and everyone, Tucker knew that if he said anything in front of Valerie and the others they'll be asking questions

"Guys can I talk to you guys alone for a second" Tucker directed to Danny, Sam, and Jazz to follow him away from the A-listers who rolled their eyes growing irritated,

"Good, the less geek there is the more I can breathe again," Paulina said rudely, Sam and Valerie glared at her,

Valerie walked over to them,

"Can I come with?" Valerie asked nervously she didn't want to be around the jerks and 'princesses' and didn't want to be left behind again. They were unsure and nervously glance at each other wondering how they are going to say no. Sam stared at Valerie looking for any preppy or bitchyness or any sign of her wanting to get close to Danny. 'What the heck' Sam thought when she saw no threat.

Before Tucker said anything Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Sure but don't ask questions that you know we won't answer to you." Sam stated walking ahead, Valerie nodded happily leaving Danny, Jazz, and Tucker confused,

"Did that just happened?" Danny asked they shrugged and followed Sam and Valerie behind a bolder.

Once they were all behind the bolder they all stared at Tucker who was a little nervous, "Before Jazz and I left your house this morning I went to the lab to get some weapons since Sam said we might need a few since she felt something off today," Everyone nodded still impressed about Sam amazing instinct, "and I left- I mean didn't have any weapons," Tucker corrected himself since Valerie doesn't know they have their own weapons that they take from Mr. and Mrs. Fenton fail inventions that they gave up on and fixed them to their advance. Valerie glared suspiciously but stop when she realized that she can't ask any questions, "I grabbed a few and I saw the device-" Sam slapped his head, "Did you take the device with you?!" Danny said loudly Jazz slapped Danny's arm "Shh they could heard us."

Paulina and Dash turned to where they were when they heard Danny yell in angrier, "What the hell are they talking about?" Paulina said with a hint of annoyance, Star and Kwan heard this and walked over to them.

Dash glared at the bolder "I don't know but I not going to let those losers boss me around and follow everything they say like their trained dog," Dash said, quietly but quickly walked up to the bolder with Star next to him, "Not again." Dash sadly whispered to no one, expects Star heard and looked sadly at him but Dash ignored or didn't notice her action, he continued to walk over with the others following.

"No I didn't…." Tucker whispered, they sighed with relief, "But it could had slipped inside when Jazz called me to hurry up" Tucker whisper lowly,

"TUCKER!" Sam, Valerie, Jazz, and Danny yelled, they were to busy yelling at Tucker to notice four preps walking up and listening to them,

"Hey it's also your fault so don't come yelling at me" Tucker told Jazz, Jazz gasped,

"Are you blaming this on me" Jazz slaps his arm, "No I'm saying if you didn't honked and just waited a bit long I wouldn't had be distracted" Tucker told Jazz. They all started to yell at each other until Valerie placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, "Hey yeah still here, let's calm down, we can kill Tucker later for bringing the device here whe-"

"WHAT?" The four A listers yelled in angrier….

**Okay so here is it, I know it-**

**Tucker: So that's it you got to be kidding me **

**Me: no but I will be kicking you if you interpret me again**

**Tucker slowly backs away and leaves in fear**

**Me: (smiles innocently) What I have my Sam moments too. Anyway as I was saying I know it's not much but I've been busy all of last week and will be this week. I had Tennis games, preparing for my trip tomorrow, sick on Friday through Saturday, my friend's birthday was on Wednesday but we went to watch EVIL DEAD on Thursday (It is creepy, scary, and messed up but now that I think about the girl who was evil was kind of funny but I covered my eyes in most parts), and I had a mock earth science regent exam. -_- who ever said high school and teen life is easy should get slapped in the face and meet Sam's boots in the face. Anyway I decided to make this a two part chapter and when I come back since it's a overnight trip I will start writing the other part of chapter 7. read me soon lol get it because I can't say sse you since I can't and you read me being stupid and my story…. No okay. BYE! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay so I know I haven't updated when I said I would be I got distracted with other people stories in Fanfiction and other stories online and TEEN WOLF! IN LOVE with that show which doesn't relate to Danny Phantomshow but I don't care still Love that Teen Wolf.. then Danny Phantom ( don't tell them I said that.) and I kind of got writer's block which is strange since I have a two future chapters going on but I finally got it done But I'm so sorry for making you guys (and ladies) wait. Forgive me? :D and sorry for any grammar mistakes I overlooked. Please forgive me?! D:**

Chapter 8:

"WHAT!" yelled the angry A-listers. The others jumped in surprise.

"Shit" Sam said under breath, "Maybe if we don't turn around and ignore them then maybe they'll get bored and go away" Sam whispered, the others nodded slowly and tried to slowly and quietly walk away.

The A- list grew annoyed. Dash and Star walked in front of them, "We're not going anywhere" Star said. "Now tell before I do some damage on you guys Fenturd and Foley." Dash said. He cracked his fingers walked closer to them slowly.

Danny and Tucker looked at Dash in fear even though Danny can easily beat Dash with his strength thanks to his ghost power and Tucker with the new moves he learned from Danny and Sam but they both don't want to exposed that to them. Plus Danny and Tucker kind of forgot they can do this all that in that moment. Sam knowing this shook her head at her friends stupidity and walked in front of them,

"Back off Baxter", Sam said glaring at him. Dash back up away from Sam in fear of her angry. "Now calm down if you want to know what happened." Sam said.

Once they calmed down Sam grabbed Tucker by the arm in front of the A-list, "Now Tucker," Sam said with a sickly sweet voice, "Mind telling them how we got here?" Sam growled lowly. Tucker nervously moved around, "You see I was rushing out of Danny's house and accidentally might have taken the thing that brought us here." Tucker said playing with his hands.

The A list got mad and sent draggers to Tucker, "This is all YOUR FAULT Foley!" Dash yelled angrily. Tucker step back in fear of the angry crowd forming. Dash grabbed Tucker by his shirt collar, "You're dead Foley" Kwan growled beside Dash,

Danny let out a tired sigh walking over to help Tucker, "Okay guys that's enou-"

Danny was pushed back by an angry Paulina and Star and ignored him completely.

"We'll scratch his eyes out with our perfectly filed nails" Paulina said showing both hers and Star's nails coming after him.

"That sounds familiar" Danny mumbled to himself,

"Ohhh, no you're not," Jazz said pushing Paulina into Kwan,

"Touch him and you're dead" a glaring Valerie said beside Jazz.

"Did SHE just PUSH ME!" Paulina yelled

"YEAH I DID HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT BARBIE" Jazz yelled in her face,

Danny looked at Jazz in shock, '_My sister Miss calm and collected threatening and calling Paulina Barbie. Either the world is ending or she be hanging out with Sam way too much.'_ Danny thought.

"Danny no matter how much I wanna see Jazz beat the living crap out of the queen of shallowness I think you should do something before," Sam paused and gestured to the angry commotion in front of them, "What ever that is… gets out of control."

Danny looked at Sam with disbelief, "Why me?" Danny asked.

"Well Jazz is your sister," Sam chuckled Danny nodded, "Yeah" he said in defeat. "And I don't think you wanna see your '_Precious Paulina'_ get hurt by the big bad Jazz." Sam joked with a hint of venom since she still believe Danny still _in love with Paulina_. But as usual Danny didn't notice Sam's Jealousy.

"Saammm" Danny whined blushing in embarrassment, "They won't even listen to me, Why don't you do it they're more scared of you then me." Dannysaid.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Danny, just go they will listen to you if they know what's for them and if they want to go back home." Danny nods, sighing he starts walking to the angry group that is an inch away from killing each other.

"Guys come on, we-"Danny said calmly but was interpreted by Dash,

"This is your fault Foley and I'm going to make you PAY" Dash said ignoring Danny who looked back at Sam with 'I told you so' look. Sam just glared and mouthed 'Try again'.

Danny sighed annoyed running his hand through his hair nervously, '_you know I'm sighing a lot lately.'_

"Okay that's enough we should start-"Kwan pushed Danny to the ground ignoring him again with the rest of them.

"Danny!" Sam shouted rushing beside Danny to help him up.

"Don't push my little brother" Jazz yelled, Paulina rolled her eyes, "Please he's where he belongs on the ground," Dash said smirking, "Yeah and with his loser girlfriend." Paulina said checking her nails.

"I'm/she's not his/my girlfriend!" shouted Sam and Danny in unison. Everyone ignored them and continued arguing with each other.

Sam helped Danny up, "You okay?" She asked with concern. Danny smiled a little by her concern for him.

"Yeah," Danny said making Sam smile, "But I should really stop them before someone gets killed." Danny said. Sam nodded and Danny walked over to them again all nervousness gone and replaced by complete annoyance.

"Okay everyone calm down and SHUT UP!" Danny demanded. Everyone quiet down but still glared at each other.

"What happened already happened okay and lucky Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and I know our way out of the ghost zone if you listen to us." The listers and Valerie threw questioning and confused looks at what he said especially since Danny's and Jazz's parents never entered the ghost zone themselves.

Valerie thought she was the only one who had ever entered the ghost zone before but she thought wrong but pushed any thought aside.

The listers came out of their shock when they heard that they had to listen to a loser and his friends.

"Liars!" Paulina yelled.

"We're not going to listen to a couple of Losers who think they know the ghost zone." Kwan said

"I bet you never been to the ghost zone liars." Dash said.

Danny growing tired of this he glared at the air headed jock,"Are you're parents ghost hunters? Did your parents create a ghost Portal? D you have your own Ghost Portal in your basement?" Danny asked them.

Danny took their silence as their answer until Dash grew angry and opened his mouth again, "Well that doesn't mean you even been INSIDE here, not even your parents been inside here." Dash said with a smirk thinking he won.

"And they just got lucky when the ghost portal worked." Kwan said smirking as well.

Danny was close to changing into Phantom, sensing this Sam placed her hand on his arm unknowingly sending shivers through his body calming him down a bit, just enough to tame his angry.

"Your parents are idiots and always messing up especially when they gave birth to a weak pathetic loser like you," a smirking Dash said looking at Danny. Danny was breathing hard trying to control his angry that resurfaced. Just when he was about to kill them (not really but you get it) someone beat him to it.

"SHUT UP!" Sam explored tired of them bashing on Danny and his family. "Danny is not a pathetic loser unlike a group of Neanderthals in front of me that think they're better than everyone when they are the real losers, Danny is an amazing person who goes through things that you can't ever imagine since your brains can contain that much thoughts" Sam continued walking towards them with murder in her eyes. Danny blushed at the comment she made about him but got a happy feeling when Sam defended him and his family.

"I am sick of you people trying to push us down thinking your god's gift but your just trash." Sam sneered just than Tucker chuckled along with Jazz and Valerie and Danny was full on smiling at the A-list angry shocked faces until Dash let out a growl and pushed Sam back.

Before she could touch the ground Danny caught her quickly in seconds. Danny's face which was covered by his hair looked down at Sam with concern, "Are you okay?" Sam blushed at how close their faces were and nodded her head, "Yeah"

Helping her stand up straight again just then Danny and Sam realized a angry Tucker being held back by an equally angry Val and Jazz trying their best to calm him down while Dash and his friends smirk. Just then Danny face darkened and told Sam to stay put. In a normal situation if anyone told her that she would had kicked them asses cursed them out and do the opposite of what they told her but since he's Danny she been in love with him since she can remember she listened and one look at Danny's face she knew not to do any of her usual tactics and nodded.

Danny walked pasted his friends and sister and straight to Dash's face. Dash's smirk vanished in a second when he saw Danny's face and got scared but quickly placed a fake confident smirk trying to mask his fear.

Danny was a few seconds away from breaking Dash's face then going all Phantom on their asses but decided it wasn't a good idea since one that will included revealing his secret to these clowns, two he probably end up a murderer after he's done with beating the living shit out of them three Star and Paulina are girls, and four no matter how much Sam HATES them she wouldn't want to hurt them….that badly. So Danny closed his eyes calming himself he opened them after a few seconds and saw Dash's and the entire A-list smirk but knew they were just masks since they felt his emotion.

Two months ago Danny discovered he had a new ghost power that can affect people's emotions. He asked more about it with Clockwork when his emotions started to get out of control causing chaos and when he started to feel other people's emotion as well.(A/N I decided to write a one-shot about his new found power so watch out for that :D.)

Clockwork showed him how to control it and use it but sometime it gets out of control when he feels a power emotion (mostly his angrier).

Danny glared at Dash sending cold shivers down his back that even tough Danny isn't looking at Kwan Paulina and Star they felt his cold glare as well.

"I'm not dealing with you're bull shit anymore," Danny said in a calm but deadly voice scaring them, "You either listen to us and follow and do everything we say until we're out of the ghost zone or be the dumb asses that you guys are and tried to get out yourselves." Danny told them.

The A-listers feeling that their pride was at state they rolled their eyes and laughed thinking they can get out by themselves.

"We don't need some losers telling us what to do." Dash said saying what they were thinking, "Especially ones who don't know the way out either." Paulina added.

The A-listers started walking away when Sam grabbed Danny's arm.

"We're not really gonna let them do this right? They're gonna run into a ghost and get killed in seconds." Sam stated worried.

"Sammy don't worry, they won't get killed just really scared and they went to the direction were all the annoying ghosts lives," Danny said smiling when Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "And even if they get hurt it'll mostly be them getting themselves hurt without the ghost help." Danny said chuckling along with Tucker.

"You're right Dude! They're so stupid." Tucker commented. Jazz and Valerie still a little worried not wanting to be the reason they were killed looked at Danny unsure.

"Hey I gave them an option but they didn't want our help so what can we do?" Danny said shrugging his shoulders Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah those meat for brains wouldn't even listen if we drag them along." Sam said, "Plus if they stayed any longer I would had kicked all their worthless jocks and cheerleaders asses." Sam sneered. Danny laughed while Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz backed away from her.

"Wait did you just called me _Sammy_?" Sam said in a threatening voice but secretly loves it when he called her that.

Danny stopped laughing when she finally realized the name he called her. He mentally started prepare to run away.

"Noooo." Danny lay out the word 'no' and ran away from her into the path that leads to the Fenton portal.

Sam ran after him, "GET BACK HERE DANIEL FENTON!" she yelled running past her friends.

"Those lovebirds I swear." Tucker sighed.

"Oww!" Tucker groaned in pain covering his private part.

"What the hell? Why-" Tucker choked out.

"You know why." Sam said angrily.

Danny who had stopped when he heard the lovebirds' comment blushing madly was now laughing when Sam ran back to Tucker and kicked his manly part.

"I'm calling after you now Fenton!" Sam said running towards Danny. Danny stopped laughing and ran away.

Valerie laughed while Jazz tried to hold in her laugher for a Tucker sake who was now whining, 'Why dear god? Even without her freaking boots it hurts the same.'

**Me: Again I am so sorry that I didn't update**

**Danny: You better you know how know we were struck in that scene! (Yells at me angrily)**

**Me: sorry **

**Danny: But noe you're gonna update the next chapter faster now right?**

**Me: Ummm about that I'm kinda going out of country for my cousin's wedding.**

**Danny: WHAT?! Are you freaking kidding me now?!**

**Me: (shrinks in fear) no**

**Danny: When are you coming back? **

**Me: the day before school starts (I say happily)**

**Danny: *eye twitches* what? I have to be STRUCK IN THAT SCENE TOO?!**

**Me: um… BYE! (runs away)**

**Danny: I'm gonna kill her one day.**

**Me: No you won't! or I will ruin you (smiles evilly) **

**Danny: *eyes widen* Bye (runs away)**

**Me: hehe. **


End file.
